zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Leever
Leevers are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They have appeared in almost every game in the series. Leevers are living cactus-like monsters that burrow deep beneath the ground of beaches, deserts and other sandy ecosystems. When a Leever senses vibrations from prey on the surface, it digs its way up from the ground to attack their unwary targets. Leevers come in many colors, varying from bright red to blue to mottled green. Leevers generally try to attack Link in packs. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Leevers appear mainly in the desert area and along the beaches of Hyrule. Red Leevers burrow out of the sand and aim directly for Link, while blue Leevers tunnel in and out of the ground, wandering aimlessly. Blue Leevers are roughly twice as strong as red Leevers, and deal twice the damage red ones do. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Leevers in The Adventure of Link are all colored blue. They follow the same attack pattern of the red Leever from The Legend of Zelda, which is to burrow up from the sand and charge for Link. They occasionally burrow up from directly beneath Link. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Leevers are only found exclusively in the Desert Palace. They came in two different color varieties, green and purple. Purple Leevers move faster and require more strikes to kill than Green Leevers, but unlike Green Leevers, they are incapable of causing damage. Leevers in this game tunnel under the ground like past versions, but they make much more deliberate efforts to come up directly beneath Link. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Leevers in Link's Awakening come in only red, and behave in the same fashion as blue Leevers from The Legend of Zelda by aimlessly moving across the ground. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Leevers are encountered throughout the Desert Colossus. Cactus green in color, they whirl as they fling themselves at Link. Killing Leevers repeatedly causes a larger purple Leever to burrow up and attack. Two ways Link can protect himself from Leevers, are hiding under an overly large Hylian Shield as a child, or using Nayru's Love as either a child or adult. In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest, Leevers appear within the Spirit Temple itself. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Leevers in Majora's Mask appear and act exactly the same as in Ocarina of Time. They are found on the beaches of the Great Bay Coast and in the surrounding sandy area of Termina Field near the entrance to the Great Bay region. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & Oracle of Seasons Leevers can be found in many different locales, and come in three colored varieties: red, blue, and yellow. Red and blue Leevers behave the same as the Leevers in the original Legend of Zelda. Yellow Leevers appear only in the Samasa Desert in Oracle of Seasons. They act similarly to Leevers from Ocarina of Time, which is to burrow up from the sand and charge at Link in curving patterns. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Leevers appear in various places throughout Hyrule and act for the most part as they did in previous games, albeit with a more mechanical appearance to themselves. Leevers in this game appear in the Wind Ruins and Veil Falls. Both red and blue Leevers cause a quarter heart of damage if they hit Link. Blue Leevers take four, three, and two hits to defeat with the Smith's Sword, White Sword, and Four Sword respectively. Red Leevers take two hits to defeat with both the White Sword and the Four Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Leevers in Twilight Princess have a more distinct appearance than those that appear in most of the other games, being wider at the top than at the base. Like most other games, they appear primarily in sandy areas such as the Gerudo Desert, although some appear in Hyrule Field and the Cave of Ordeals as well. They usually attack in groups of threes, and are somewhat effortless to defeat, only requiring one hit from the sword to be defeated. A well-placed Spin Attack works well on them, as they typically circle around Link in an effort to attack him from all sides. Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies